digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Digital World (Adventure)
This version of the Digital World is the setting for Digimon Adventure, Digimon Adventure 02, Digimon Adventure V-Tamer 01, Digimon World, Digimon Digital Card Battle, Digimon World 2, Digimon Adventure: Anode/Cathode Tamer, Digimon Adventure 02: Tag Tamers, Digimon Adventure 02: D1 Tamers, the Digimon virtual pet, and the Digimon Collectible Card Game. File Island is the setting for the original Digital Monster toy, the Devimon arc of Digimon Adventure, and Digimon World. It is located a little off the coast of the Server Continent, and during Devimon's first attack on the kids, he splits the island into several islets in order to separate them. However, the island is reformed after the Black Gears on each islet are destroyed. After Apocalymon is defeated, the Digital World begins reformatting, starting with File Island and spreading outward. Beetle Land A breeding area for insect Digimon, it was where the DigiDestined's Digimon Partners first Digivolved from In-Training to Rookie. In Digimon World, Beetle Land is a somewhat secret area accessible through fishing Seadramon. Beetle Land houses several insect-type Digimon including Tentomon, Kabuterimon, and Kuwagamon. It holds an annual tournament on the 22nd of each year, rewarding a Beetle Pearl as first prize. Coela Beach Where Agumon first Digivolved into Greymon to fight Shellmon. In Digimon World, Coela Beach is a small sandy beach connected to Native Forest. A wild Coelamon swims in Coela Beach at a certain time of the day, and once he is spotted he assists the player in entering Tropical Jungle. He eventually joins the city and sets up an Item Stand, shared with Betamon. When the Item Shop opens, he relaxes at Centar Clinic. Dragon's Eye Lake The place where the DigiDestined spent their first night, and the place were Gabumon first Digivolved into Garurumon to fight Seadramon. The lake contains a small island which has a derelict streetcar on it. In Digimon World, Dragon Eye Lake is the only place the player can fish. There are two different spots surrounded by the lake, and they are coined as the north lake and south lake. Several kinds of fishes exist in the lake, including the Digital Anchovy, Digital Snapper, Digital Catfish, Black Trout, and Digital Seabass. The Digital Seabass, along with the Chain Melon, are the only items in the game that adds extra life expectancy. The south lake is famous throughout the game for the "lake guardian": Seadramon. Once the player gets enough information and the Amazing Rod, Seadramon can be caught. Once caught, Seadramon offers a technique, Waterbottle (Seadramon's digivolution item), or friendship. Taking the friendship allows the player to travel to Beetle Land, home to File Island's insect Digimon. Drill Tunnel In Digimon World, Drill Tunnel is an ancient tunnel home to several Digimon. Many Drimogemon dig through the tunnel, often creating a progression in the storyline. One Drimogemon digs a passage to a wild Meramon, who nearly destroys the tunnel. The same passage also acts as a shortcut to Gear Savannah. A different Drimogemon also digs a passage leading to Leomon's sacred tablet, containing information about his ancestors. A third Drimogemon is seen slacking off from the job, and fights the player out of exhaustion. He apologizes and gets back to work. Drill Tunnel is explored a final time when Ogremon settles in as his third base. Factorial Town A factory were things are built and the then are taken apart again. Andromon is the operator of the factory. Where Tentomon first Digivolved into Kabuterimon. In Digimon World, Factorial Town is a sub-quest area; therefore, it is not necessary to explore it in order to complete the game. It is originally accessible through Whamon's transportation service, however, the gate linking to Gear Savannah opens after the player finishes the events in Factorial Town. The town itself is patrolled by wild Guardromon, PlatinumSukamon, and Geremon. In the sewers, a sick Numemon is seen succumbing to the gaseous atmosphere. A wild Giromon is identified as the problem, and once he is defeated Andromon thanks the player and joins the city. Numemon also joins the city after a short fight, seemingly due to amnesia. Giromon himself joins the city after Andromon does, and creates a jukebox in the restaurant. A wild MetalMamemon is also seen lurking around Factorial Town. He appears rarely, and once defeated he joins Penguinmon in the curling rink. File City A sprawling metropolis, one of the few areas of civilization on File Island. File City acts as the major setting in Digimon World, where it is run by Jijimon. In the beginning, File City is uninhabited and secluded, however, the city flourishes as the player recruits feral Digimon. When the city's prosperity increases, it becomes the home to several attractions, including but not limited to an item shop, arena tournament, clinic, restaurant, bank, and transportation service. Freezeland This area is an icy tundra that is constantly below freezing and where there is almost always snow on the ground. It also contains some boiling hot springs, which serve as excellent spas. There are also randomly placed refrigerators (none of which are powered since the outside temperature is already so cold), some of which contain food such as eggs. It's unclear where exactly the food comes from. Tai and Matt each ended up here after being separated from the others and each other when Devimon split them up. Its landmark is the Ice Sanctuary. In Digimon World, several Digimon reside in Freezeland, including Penguinmon, Garurumon, Frigimon, Whamon, Mojyamon, and Angemon inside the Ice Sanctuary. Some Digimon infamously get sick when idling in Freezeland for too long, including most Vaccine-type Digimon and all Fresh/In-training Digimon. Fossil Canyon A deep canyon, home to various Dinosaur Digimon. Gear Savannah Gear Savannah is a large, desert-like area which is near Mihirashi Mountain which is an almost endless stretch of grassland, broken up only by an occasional large gear or wayward telephone pole protruding from the ground. The Savannah lies between Mount Mihirashi and the Yokomon Village. In Digimon World, Gear Savannah is a large plain-like area housing many important Digimon. It is accessed initially from either Mt. Panorama or Drill Tunnel. An Elecmon is seen roaming through the savannah, and will join the city after it shocks you 3 times. A Patamon duels you and also joins the city once it's defeated three consecutive times. A wild Biyomon attempts to escape the player, however, a diversion created by the player and his Digimon convinces it to join the city. Once File City gains a prosperity rating of 45 or higher, Leomon can be recruited after the player finds his ancestor's sacred tablet in Drill Tunnel. A local card and recycling shop is seen west of Gear Savannah, however, it only operates during the first 15 days of each year. Geko Swamp Home of File Island's Gekomon. In Digimon World, Geko Swamp is a moist area run by many Gekomon. The player must defeat an Otamamon, who only appears 30% of the time. Once defeated, the player is brought to Volume Villa, where ShogunGekomon resides. ShogunGekomon enables you to travel the Misty Trees safely, and offers merit points for your cards. These merit points can be spent on a variety of rare items, including stat chips and digivolution items. Great Canyon Izzy and Mimi ended up here after being separated from the others by Devimon. Its landmark is the Temple of the Digivice, where a Centarumon resides. The temple is ancient, and filled with mazes, ancient writings, and booby-traps. Infinity Mountain The central point of the island, few Digimon live on it. It is one of the largest and tallest mountains in the Digital World. Its peak is well above the cloud line, and is constantly covered in snow. Devimon took residence on the mountain top, after he found the Black Gears within it. The first visit marked Gomamon's first Digivolution into Ikkakumon. The second visit, when the DigiDestined fought Devimon, marked Angemon's first appearance and Devimon's defeat. The mountain is also home to a Unimon that assists the DigiDestined in the fight against the Dark Masters. In Digimon World, Infinity Mountain is labeled Mt. Infinity, and is the final area in the game (with the exception of the Back Dimension). The passage to Mt. Infinity opens after a prosperity rating of 50 or higher. There are four bosses in Mt. Infinity: Devimon, Megadramon, MetalGreymon, and Machinedramon. Once Mt. Infinity is cleared once, the player can run through it a second time in order to face Digitamamon. Mihirashi Mountain Mihirashi Mountain is a dormant volcano which has a Yokomon Village at its base. It is the setting for "Biyomon Gets Firepower". Across the Gear Savannah from the Yokomon Village is a mountain that's a source of the village's water. A Meramon lives there. The mountain is actually a volcano, whose warm temperatures heat up the village's water supply to near boiling before it flows down to the village. The high temperatures help kill off germs in the water, and make it safe to drink. Misty Trees Misty Trees is an area in Digimon World, connected between Toy Town, Freezeland, and Geko Swamp. It is surrounded by a very thick fog, and the player cannot travel through without ShogunGekomon's spell. Misty Trees is home to several prominent Digimon, including Gabumon, Cherrymon, and Kokatorimon. The Cherrymon in Misty Trees eventually gets rid of the fog, and offers specialized training in the Brains stat. Native Forest A source of greenery on File Island, served as the ideal place for Devimon's trap. The place is sometimes known for weakening Light aligned Digimon. Native Forest is a significant area in Digimon World. The forest surrounds File City, and is the first place the player explores. It is home to a wild Agumon, Palmon, Kunemon, Etemon, and Ninjamon. Scattered throughout the forests are food items such as Digital Mushrooms and Blue Apples, aswell as enemies including Dokunemon, Goblimon, ModokiBetamon, and RedVegiemon. Overdell A massive cemetery, home to the Bakemon. Joe and Sora ended up here after being separated from the others by Devimon. In Digimon World, Overdell is connected to the Tropical Jungle and Great Canyon. The cemetery itself contains Gray Lord's Mansion, one of the few dungeon like areas in the game. Bakemon also lurks Overdell, and will join the city after a short conversation. In Gray Lord's Mansion, Myotismon runs a research project centering around unique Digivolution. His experiment, SkullGreymon, can also be found in Gray Lord's Mansion. Gray Lord's Mansion is also one of the three possible settings for the Back Dimension. Primary Village Primary Village is a town at the base of Infinity Mountain where the Digi-Eggs of all deceased Digimon reappear. It is composed of various nursery toys—for example, the ground is elastic. It is guarded by Elecmon. The landscape here consists of large green fields, huge stuffed building blocks the size of buildings, trees with toys and stuffed animals hanging from their branches, and large, soft, spongy, hills that are fun to bounce on. TK ended up here after being seperated from the others by Devimon. When the Dark Masters reformed the Digital World into Spiral Mountain, their evil tainted Primary Village, and no new Digimon were born. After Apocalymon was defeated, a hail of the Digi-Eggs of all of the Dark Masters' victims rained down on the village. Sewers The sewers lead from the Factorial Town to the vending machine field. File Island's Numemon live in the sewers due to their preference to dark and wet spaces. Toy Town 'Toy Town is a European-looking village where abandoned toys reside. It is guarded by Monzaemon who takes care of broken toys. It is the setting for "Togemon in Toy Town". Toy Town also appeared in Digimon Rumble Arena 2 as a stage. In Digimon World it is a location where Tinmon, Toyagumon, Tankmon, and Hagurumon who was kidnapped by WaruMonzaemon resides. Tropical Jungle The place where the DigiDestined first arrived. Mimi ended up here again after being separated from the others by Devimon. The jungle, in addition to being home to a wide variety of plant life, also has a large number of erratically placed street and traffic signs. Some of the trees are actually hollow, and serve as camouflaged shelters for Digimon who are seeking to avoid attacks. Vending Machine Field A field of erratically placed vending machines, none of which actually work or contain any food or beverages. The machines are nothing more than hollow shells. Numemon often like to hide inside the machines during the day, since it is close to the sewers and the jungle, and act as dark shelters to take refuge in. Yokomon Village Nearby is Mount Mihirashi, the home of Meramon. Where Biyomon first Digivolved into Birdramon. The village sits next to a large lake, where a half-sunken cruise liner can be seen protruding from the waters. In times of crisis or attack, the Yokomon seek shelter in the ship. The Yokomon live inside small thatched huts. The village is renowned for its wells of clean and healthy drinking water. Server Continent The Server Continent was the setting for the Etemon and Myotismon arcs of Digimon Adventure, as well as most of Digimon Adventure 02. Server is one of the largest continents of the Digital World, and has two distinct regions, a large desert and a forest. Colosseum A Roman-style Colosseum with a soccer field in the center. This is where Joe found his Crest of Reliability and where Agumon dark digivolved into SkullGreymon. Digitamamon's Diner A Digitamamon and a Vegiemon run this diner. After Joe and Gomamon get separated from the main group, they have a meal at the diner, but are unable to pay when they are informed the diner doesn't take Digital currency, but actually Earth currency (American dollars rather than Japanese yen, in the original version). Joe and Gomamon were there forced to work at the diner in order to pay off their debt. However, DemiDevimon kept sabotaging their efforts and causing accidents, forcing them to stay in a continuous state of servitude to pay the debt. They were eventually rescued by Matt and Gabumon, who convinced Digitamamon and Vegiemon to let them go. When they returned to the diner later in the Adventure series, a town had sprouted up around the diner, but had been abandoned when the forces of the Dark Masters attacked it. :In Adventure 02, the new DigiDestined (Davis, Yolei, and Cody) along with Kari and T.K., also ate at the diner, and had a similar incident to the one Joe and Gomamon experienced in which they were unable to pay the bill (the diner had switched back to Digital currency, and they only had Earth money to pay with). Digitamamon once again threatened to have the group work off their debt, but Mimi and a DigiDestined from America, Michael, who had been in the area with his Partner, Betamon, convinced Digitamamon to let them go and to be kinder to customers in the future. Digitamamon later opens a noodle shop in Digi-China Town with a Tapirmon. Koromon Village The Pagumon employed by Etemon's Gazimon took over the village and enslaved the resident Koromon in an attempt to trick the DigiDestined into believing that the Koromon had left the town and the Pagumon had moved in. After trying to appear friendly, the Pagumon kidnapped T.K.'s Partner, who was in Tokomon form at the time, and cage him up with the town's Koromon in a cave behind a nearby waterfall. Tokomon and the Koromon were eventually rescued by the others, and Tai found his Crest of Courage on one of the cave's walls. The town is also renowned for its spas and hot springs, making it an ideal vacation spot for both humans and Digimon. Piximon's Home Camouflaged with Piximon's magic in the desert, this is where Piximon trained the DigiDestined after rescuing them from a Kuwagamon. It is where Matt and Izzy find the Crests of Friendship and Knowledge. ShogunGekomon's Castle A ShogunGekomon lives here and so do his Gekomon and Otamamon servants. It was destroyed during the Dark Masters' invasion. The Amusement Park An abandoned amusement park that sits next to a lake and forested area. It includes a ferris wheel, roller coasters, carnival rides, and game booths. Even though it has fallen into disuse, the rides are still operational. TK and Patamon first encountered DemiDevimon here. Some Mushrooms of Forgetfulness grow there. The Castle Used by Myotismon in Digimon Adventure, it was where the DigiDestined's Digimon were created as Digi-Eggs with the help of Gennai and his kind. Piedmon seized the castle with an army of Guardromon and Mekanorimon while attempting to destroy the Digi-Eggs, but Gennai was able to take the eggs and escape. The castle was relented to Myotismon later. The castle sits atop a steep mountain and looks European in design, but seems to defy the laws of physics on the inside. Gravity seems to be undefined, and it is possible to walk on walls and ceilings, and the castle appears to be the merging point for multiple dimensions in time and space. Myotismon used the castle as a training center for his invasion forces before they left for Earth. The castle also contains a large set of doors which act as a portal between the Digital World and multiple other dimensions, including Earth's. The doors are accesed by a keypad that uses Digimon cards placed in certain positions and in a certain order over the keypad to determine which dimension the door accesses. Myotismon and his forces went through the doors to invade Earth, and the DigiDestined later followed. The Pyramid An upside down pyramid, resmbling an inverted version of the Great Pyramids of Egypt which served as Etemon's base. Datamon was held captive there. Though it looks ancient on the outside, it is technologically complex inside, and was the center of Etemon's digital network, as well as a large number of advanced science and medical labs. The pyramid has an advanced security systems of camers, lasers, and even force shields. The Pyramid was destroyed by a warp in dimensional space that temporarily sent Tai from the Digital World to Earth. It also holds a secret room, where Datamon was holding Sora and Biyomon hostage. Giga House A giant house, large enough that the DigiDestined were comparably the size of insects. Everything within is proportionally large. Appropriately, the house is swarming with human-sized insectoid Digimon. It is here that the cast of Digimon Adventure 02 encounters Arukenimon and Mummymon for the first time. Rail Town Not much of a town per say, but Rail Town is a vast grassy area covered in Railroad tracks. The tracks are both used for trains and carts propelled by the wind with a sail. After Agumon gets captured by the Digimon Emperor the group heads off to look for him. He escapes on a train and they later travel on one of the carts to chase after Ken. They head south on the tracks and the land goes from grassland to a rocky area with no vegetation. The farther they travel, the more cliffs and mountains appear in the area and the Digi-Egg of Friendship is soon found. Valley of No Return A grey, lifeless, desert area composed of sand and mountains. The Digimon Emperor captured the Digidestined (minus Davis) and sent them to a dark world below the desert. This was where the DigiDestined discovered the identity of the Digimon Emperor. A Deltamon strong enough to crush mountains lives in this area. Folder Continent The is the setting for the Digimon Pendulum V-Pet and the Digimon Adventure V-Tamer 01 manga. Daemon Castle is the main base for Lord Daemon and his army of evil Digimon. After Arkadimon absorbed him, it became Neo's base. It is claimed that it was once the abode of the Digital World's god. It contains the main throne-room, a chamber where Arkadimon's egg was watched over, a medical/science room, and several quarters. Dragon's Valley Dragon's Valley is a rocky valley presided over by a waterfall. It is the hiding place of the Tag of Earth, which is guarded by Lord Triceramon. Holy Angel Castle Holy Angel Castle is the main base for Lord HolyAngemon and his army of good Digimon. It contains the main throne-room as well as a Medical Ward containing an . The Holy Angel Castle is the subject of a card: . Hospitown Hospitown is a hospital-centric city near the Tree that caters to injured Digimon. It includes Dr. Jijimon's Digimon Hospital, where Zeromaru goes to heal after his fight with Deathmon. Metal Factory Metal Factory is an abandoned factory where Digimon can go to make themselves more powerful by upgrading with cyborg implants. It was shut down by Lord HolyAngemon, but reopened by Lord Daemon for the use of his army. It is the hiding place of the Tag of Iron, which is guarded by MetalGreymon. Netsurf Village Netsurf Village is a town lying by the Net Ocean that surrounds the continent of Folder. Nightmare Castle Nightmare Castle is a desolate wasteland where Lord Myotismon rules from an illusory castle. Star City Star City, the "City where Stars come to visit!", is a small city led by Starmon. Tree Directory Continent Cities Digital City Ports Shuttle Port Archive Port Domes Meditation Dome Device Dome Domains Rom Domain Ram Domain Laser Domain Bug Domain DVD Domain Drive Domain Web Domain Video Domain Code Domain Modem Domain Terra Domain BIOs Domain SCSI Domain Disk Domain Boot Domain WWW Continent The WWW Continent is inhabited by Ogudomon. Spiral Mountain Spiral Mountain was the centre of the Digital World after being taken over by the Dark Masters. The mountain consisted of four areas (the ocean, the forest, the city, and a dark wasteland) intertwining like a rope, with the Dark Masters' castle at the peak. MetalSeadramon ruled the ocean, Puppetmon ruled the forest, Machinedramon ruled the city, and Piedmon had control over the dark wasteland. When each Dark Master was defeated, its respective area disappeared from the mountain. Ocean Composed of the ocean and ruled by MetalSeadramon. This is the first area they stumbled on after their escape from the Dark Masters through the help of Piximon. It was here where they ran into the same Shellmon that Greymon fought, met Whamon again, and defeated MetalSeadramon. Upon MetalSeadramon's destruction by WarGreymon, the Net Ocean vanished. Forest Composed of forests and ruled by Puppetmon. In the middle of the forest is a house belonging to Puppetmon where Floramon and Deramon also reside. In that house, Puppetmon controls the forest like moving a section of the forest at will. This is where T.K. tricked Puppetmon and where Tai and Matt fought. After Puppetmon's destruction by MetalGarurumon, it also vanished. City Composed of abandoned buildings and contains some of the world's greatest marvels like the Statue of Liberty and the Colosseum, it is the only civilized part of Spiral Mountain and ruled by Machinedramon. It was here where Kari got sick and where they found Andromon. The city also vanished upon Machinedramon being killed by WarGreymon. Dark Wasteland Composed of a barren wasteland covered in darkness and ruled by Piedmon. It is here where Angewomon fought LadyDevimon, the reunion of the DigiDestined, and where Angemon finally digivolved to his Ultimate form. This area finally vanished after MagnaAngemon sent Piedmon into the Gate of Destiny in the manga where he was blasted into their by WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon in the anime. Upon the Dark Area's destruction, Spiral Mountain disappeared and marked the end of the Dark Masters. Wall of Fire Forest of the Gods The Forest of the Gods(神の森 Kami no Mori) has recently been announced by Bandai. Not much is known about it. Net Ocean The is a large body of water that surrounds the Digital World. In Digimon Adventure V-Tamer 01, it was originally protected by Lord Whamon, but after his death that mantle was taken by the Ikkakumon, Gon. The Net Ocean is the hiding place of the Deep Savers Tag, guarded by the MarineDevimon Lord Marine. Royal Base The is a mysterious, aerial, covert honey base, inhabited by FanBeemon, Waspmon, CannonBeemon, and TigerVespamon. As an aerial base, it is exposed to danger from every direction, so Waspmon serve as the guards, constantly patrolling the vicinity on the lookout for approaching Digimon and swooping down on any that do,[http://digimon.net/cat-digimon-dictionary/10-wa/waspmon/index.html Digimon Dictionary: Waspmon] while CannonBeemon serve as the long-range lookout, using the vast range of their arms containers to cover the entire surrounding area.[http://digimon.net/cat-digimon-dictionary/02-ka/cannonbeemon/index.html Digimon Dictionary: CannonBeemon] The elite Vespamon also defend the base, and the Vespamon in the top 0.08% are inducted into the covert honey corps, "Royal Commando" and awarded a codename.[http://digimon.net/cat-digimon-dictionary/04-ta/tigervespamon/index.html Digimon Dictionary: TigerVespamon] The FanBeemon are the workers of the base, and since the base is always under construction, they have the duty of carrying home data left on fields of flowers or other vegetation, little by little, to use as raw materials. However, because the base is defended by the Waspmon, CannonBeemon, and Vespamon, making it impossible to approach, the goal of that construction is a mystery at present.[http://digimon.net/cat-digimon-dictionary/06-ha/funbeemon/index.html Digimon Dictionary: FunBeemon] Dark Area The is a "graveyard of deleted data" full of evil energies,[http://digimon.net/cat-digimon-dictionary/04-ta/demon/index.html Digimon Dictionary: Demon] and is the prison in which the most dangerous and evil Digimon are confined. It is located within the Digital World, below the Net Ocean.[http://digimon.net/cat-digimon-dictionary/09-ra/leviamon/index.html Digimon Dictionary: Leviamon] The center of the Dark Area is the den of demonic Digimon,[http://digimon.net/cat-digimon-dictionary/06-ha/barbamon/index.html Digimon Dictionary: Barbamon] who are led by the nobility of the Dark Area.[http://digimon.net/cat-digimon-dictionary/01-a/astamon/index.html Digimon Dictionary: Astamon] Most of the nobility lead legions of the dark army of demons known as the "Nightmare Soldiers".[http://digimon.net/cat-digimon-dictionary/06-ha/beelzebumon/index.html Digimon Dictionary: Beelzebumon][http://digimon.net/cat-digimon-dictionary/07-ma/murmukusmon/index.html Digimon Dictionary: Murmukusmon] Long ago, Lucemon and Daemon led a rebellion of Demon Lord, Demon, and Fallen Angel Digimon against the creator of the Digital World, and were imprisoned in the Dark Area along with many of the other Demon Lord Digimon.[http://digimon.net/cat-digimon-dictionary/09-ra/rucemonfalldownmode/index.html Digimon Dictionary: Lucemon Falldown Mode] Other Angel Digimon who rebel and fall from grace are imprisoned within the Dark Area, where they also become Demon Lord or Fallen Angel Digimon,[http://digimon.net/cat-digimon-dictionary/03-sa/seraphimon/index.html Digimon Dictionary: Seraphimon][http://digimon.net/cat-digimon-dictionary/04-ta/deathmon/index.html Digimon Dictionary: Deathmon][http://digimon.net/cat-digimon-dictionary/03-sa/skullsatamon/index.html Digimon Dictionary: SkullSatamon] and it is said that those who attempt to reach the Golden Land but fail Crowmon's "Threefold Trails" are dispatched to the Dark Area as well.[http://digimon.net/cat-digimon-dictionary/08-ya/yatagaramon/index.html Digimon Dictionary: Yatagaramon] Even the data of Digimon consigned to oblivion by the Seven Great Demon Lords is not reincarnated, but is sent to the center of the Dark Area, where it becomes the flesh and blood of the Demon Lords.[http://www.digimon.channel.or.jp/digiviceburst/evolution/p-list-belphe.html Digivice Burst: Belphemon] (Internet Wayback Machine reproduction here) Computer Network Ancient Digital World Notes and References Category:Locations